


Whole World Within a Wall

by FloofyFoxPaw



Category: Original Work, The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bird creature, Creature inside an egg, Eggs, I'm so proud of this, POV Third Person, Sort Of, This was a joy to write, Trico - Freeform, Trico Character, Tricos are cat-bird-dogs, Writing Exercise, baby creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyFoxPaw/pseuds/FloofyFoxPaw
Summary: What if we could see inside of an egg? Inside the mind of fragile life held within its walls? What would it think, perceive, wonder?What would it be like... if your entire world... was within a chamber...?
Kudos: 1
Collections: Experimental Fic





	Whole World Within a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to step somewhat outside my usual writing topics after playing a new game and deciding, hey! You know what'd be interesting? What would life be like for a creature inside of an egg? And lo, this was born - figuratively and literally.
> 
> It's actually for a fanfic I'm working on, but figured it might be an interesting read on its own. Really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Bonus points if you can guess what game this was inspired off ;3

* * *

Safety.

Though the exact meaning of the feeling was unknown, it was the first thing a newly aware mind felt. It was something warm. Soft. All things she knew without knowing.

There was a wall surrounding her, the sides hugging her small body quite gently. The slight twitches of a limb are able to go without bumping or disturbing it. Her tiny breaths brushed over curled limbs and expanded her chest to greet the sides. Nothing else joined her in the chamber, her content unbothered in the calm and quiet.

A soft rhythm thrummed within the chamber, felt more than heard through her entire being. It pulsed, steady and unchanging, in a constant beat within the darkness. She found that it was the song that told her whether she was sleeping or waking. When awake, she heard the rhythm. When asleep, it became silent. She listened to it, finding that it wasn’t unchanging after all. Little things would change its pace. Every breath it grew excited then calmed, up and down. Swaying in a peaceful dance of foreign familiarity.

As she woke and slept with the passage of time the walls embraced her just a little tighter. Her feet touched the smooth surface, curled comfortably. Sometimes she would spread her toes to press against that side of the chamber, feeling its strong and protective presence remain unfazed. They didn’t respond even when her tiny claws tapped against it.

She became aware of... something. A strange clicking from the wall sent vibrations through her body. The chamber had never done anything like that. Could it be something... outside? Was there an outside? Something beyond her chamber of safety and darkness? She reached out with a foot to tap, not liking how she couldn’t feel her own tap, tap, tapping like she could the one before. The wall vibrated again, thrumming through her being and nearly drowning out her panicking rhythm in its own low music. The source made no attempt to violate her little world within the chamber, silence returning after a little while.

The maker returned from time to time, tapping and rumbling against her chamber. She wasn’t sure what to make of it. Every vibration that shook her body excited her rhythm until it thudded almost as powerfully within the walls. Every click that felt as though it would break her tiny semblance of safety. Though the wall held fast and kept the maker outside. They must not want to harm the walls of the chamber. Their song spoke of power to destroy and silence her rhythm, but no harm ever came. The thought eased her worry when the tapping-one came, and soon she felt only a sliver of the same fear when it approached

She slept for much of the time within the chamber. The wall hugged her securely, no longer completely gentle as they grew closer and closer. She came to recognize the subtle thump, thump, thumping that told of the tapping-one. They always came with its arrival, and returned when normally there would be but silence. Quiet came after.

Something different came and disturbed her into wakefulness. At first, she thought it was the tapping-one again, but there was no thumping. She felt as gentle taps fell upon the wall, random and erratic. They continued, but nearly as soon as they had started... it was silent again. She wasn’t sure what to think. But something sank within her, and... she felt as though there was emptiness where there should’ve been... something... just outside her chamber...

✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽

She couldn’t breathe.

The wall that once offered safety and care was now suffocating. Squeezing. Trying to crush her tiny body within its all-encompassing grasp. Her limbs tense. Cramped. Her rhythm thud, thud, thudded within her as desperation reared in her mind. She couldn’t stay here.

The chamber loved her, she knew, but now that love was poisonous. It threatened to drown her within itself and silence her rhythm.

She revolted against it. Her body squirmed this way and that, straining against the walls. Her claws scraped and scratched ineffectively as muscle tensed and pushed. Nothing worked. Her movements grew rapid. She shoved, pummeled, strained her feet against the wall, and pressed her back against the opposite side. Nothing was working.

Without thinking, she tried to spread her entire body out rather than pushing. A sharp sound cracked in her ears. Emboldened, she released a rumble of her own and forced her muscles out. Another crunching crackle. A tiny flash sparked in front of her and she strove for it. Her mind and body sang, urging her forth. She reached up with a foot and shoved, the flash growing as something foreign surrounded and encompassed her skin. For the first time, flavors danced in her nose. Her head shoved up, feet pressing against the chamber’s opposite wall. The cracking only fueled her, feeding the blaze as the wall gave out and allowed her to push her snout into the outside.

Her soul yearned to see the light, cracking her eyes open to allow it. She was blinded by the pure thing filling her vision from the small gap and cracks within the chamber’s wall. It hurt, but a clean, crispness filled her senses from the very same gap. She shoved and uncurled at the same time, feeling the chamber spin until her weight rested on her side. She wriggled and struggled, striving to gain purchase on the wall again. With one last fighting push, and a crack worse than any before, her head broke free and into the outside.

It was bright – almost too bright – but the air she now breathed felt so clean. The wall couldn’t hold her any longer, every gulping breath made her mind sing. Her muscles cramped and forelegs struggled forward to force the hole wider until her chest could squirm out. She hit something below her as her head dropped, feet resting on the shifting surface. Just a little further...!

Her feet still inside kicked at the inside of the chamber as she scrabbled, finally emerging fully into the world as more cracking signaled the death of her home for so long. Warmth flowed inside her, now free as her eyes squeezed shut against the brightness of her new world. Her throat tickled with sensation, the urge rising into her mind. In answer, her mouth opened to cough and force out air, soon releasing a frail cry that drifted through the open air. Her first. She was free... and she was alive...


End file.
